Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to alloys for use in boiling water reactors (BWR).
Description of Related Art
Fuel assembly components (e.g., fuel cladding) in boiling water reactors are conventionally formed of zirconium alloys. However, zirconium alloys are subject to hydrogen absorption during in-reactor operation. In particular, hydrogen (H) originates from the reactor water (H2O) coolant and is generated as part of a corrosion reaction between the zirconium alloy and the reactor water coolant. As a result of the corrosion reaction, hydrogen becomes absorbed in the zirconium alloy. Hydrogen absorption generally increases with in-reactor exposure and/or residence time, wherein an increased absorption of hydrogen results in the precipitation of hydrides, which may have detrimental effects on the mechanical properties of the fuel assembly component formed of the zirconium alloy. For instance, the zirconium alloy may lose the requisite amount of ductility and become embrittled. Accordingly, the operational limits of a nuclear power plant may be restricted by the degraded performance of the zirconium alloy.